


Nostalgia

by Starlightowl99



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blood and Violence, Demons, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantasy, M/M, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nephilim, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Abuse, Smut, from everything a little bit, i´m lost, manipulative Taekwoon, ok i stop now, who read the tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: I´m bad at summaries.No one reads them anyways.So here have an abstract from the story:"Taekwoon would lie if he denies how much he loves to watch his Nephilim squirming under his touch like that. Having him at his mercy. Begging, whining, moaning, screaming. Losing control over everything. Hongbin is good at having himself under control. Even now. Being submissive and pliant. Taking orders so well. He wants him to lose control so bad. It´s a luring thought but… No not today."





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I have some important things to write so please read this!  
> CHECK THE TAGS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE AND EASY TO TRIGGER ABOUT SOME STUFF DON´T READ THIS!
> 
> 1) You should be an adult reading this (but we all now most of you kinky brats aren´t :P You will read this anyway. Be warned!)  
> 2) English isn´t my native language. So please be kind about writing typos or fucked up gramma. Thank you!  
> 3) I had no beta reader, sorry.  
> 4) It´s my first time writing stuff like that and i think i like it. Have mercy with me!  
> 5) It´s a one shot belonging to a bigger universe. I´m writing on the main story.  
> 6) The whole LeoBin relationship is inspired by a song from the german band Eisbrecher. The song is called "Wo geht der Teufel hin (=Where does the devil go)"
> 
> HAVE FUN READING (I understand if you are to lazy writing a comment but it would be really nice to leave Kudos T.T If you would ve so nice leaving a comment too then i'm incredible happy <3)

Taekwoon sees him staying in front of the huge window. The sunset surrounding him in a beautiful golden light. He catches himself thinking some cute and adorable stuff while watching for a while. Until he courses himself. He is the devil, the king of hell. He shouldn't have feelings like that. He shouldn't feel THIS feeling he hates and fears the most. The reason he became what he is. The devil. But… but something in his icy heart hurts seeing Hongbin like that. He doesn´t want wasting any other thought on that feeling anymore, trying desperate to get rid of it. Taekwoon wished he could have killed his feelings long time ago. He thought he succeeded about that. But a stupid Nephilim brought it all back. Hongbin looks out the window like he saw the view for his first time. Almost adorable. It seems like Hongbin didn´t hear him enter. Taekwoon is about to say something when he looks at the Nephilim again and a wicked thought crosses his mind. Making him smile. He acts in silent. Placing his jacket aside and quietly getting rid of his shirt and socks. Releasing his wings. Trying to be as quiet as possible without using magic. Magic would disturb the dimension and then Hongbin would notice he isn´t alone anymore. That would be a shame.  Until now Hongbin still didn´t move. Watching the scenery below him. Hongbin can´t help it but he loves the view from here onto the city. He loves staying there getting sucked up in trance watching the life in front of him. As an immortal he sometimes forget how valuable life for many creatures is. So he tries to remember himself as often as he can. His breath ghosts over the glass but it´s fading fast, not disturbing him watching.  
That´s why again he didn´t notices Taekwoon approaching him like a cat it´s prey or maybe more like a snake? Until he feels the others breath on his neck. Caging him again by placing his arms next to Hongbins body on the glass.

“Getting nostalgic little rabbit? Let me help you with your feelings.”  
He almost jumps and a small scream leaves his lips.  
“Ki- Master! You scared me!” taking a deep breath, calming his rapid heartbeat. He was about to call him King again. Somewhere at the beginning of their strange relationship Taekwoon made it very clear that he could call him what he want in private but never “his King” or “Majesty”. Yes he is the King of Hell and every kind of demonic creature but he hates being called like that from the ones he cares. He also just accept Hongbin calling him Master in private. The way Hongbin addresses him all the time this way is a matter he still tries to fix. He won't deny that it's nice during their sex sessions but after that… it feels wrong. There are times Taekwoon really wonders what he got himself into.  
“One day i will die because of a heart attack you give me Master.” he mumbles but he can't hide his smile when he leans in, against Taekwoons body. Getting a short laughter from the other for his sarcastic comment. Hongbin closes his eyes and inhales the sound. After all those years now he never can get enough of that sound. It´s not that cruel laughter or sarcastic one, not the dark one. It´s the real and rare one. Rubbing his head against Taekwoons broad shoulders like a cat. Always needy for contact. When he opens his eyes about to let them wandering out of the window again noticing the reflection of their bodies he finally notices what Taekwoons message really means.

First the position he is in. Trapped between the window and Taekwoons body.

Second Taekwoon wearing nothing around his Torso.

Third he has his wings out. All six of them.  
  
His body progresses the situation faster than his mind because before he could say anything else he let out a little whine. Taekwoon doing nothing only until now just let his breath ghost around his neck before he starts kissing Hongbins neck up and down. Shivers running down his spine when he thinks about some memories. Trying to remember not the bad ones. Well that kinda would include their first meeting too but he focus his memories on the positive parts. Hongbin could give the world in exchange for just being kissed with these soft and full lips. Getting lured by an unspoken promise from Taekwoon he tries to press his body stronger against the other. He wants to feel Taekwoon who still doesn´t respond back with his body. Teasing already. He truly is the devil. Not touching him at all with his beautiful hands and he knows, oh yes he knows how he has to play the Nephilim. Still saying nothing, not giving him any order only kissing his neck. The devil always had a weak point for teasing him. Alone this drives Hongbin crazy and they just started. “You are a snake Master…” he whines pretty aware of the fact where this is going and what the Cherub had planned. The comment earns him a second short laugh between all the kisses and Taekwoon uses his laughing break to move his wings. Feathers rustling like leaf in the wind. Now around them. Like a curtain to cut them of from the rest of the world. Only sparing the window so that Hongbin still can enjoy the view. While he still can. When his mind was finally able to keep up with the whole progress, he noticed what words just left his lips. He whimpers, immediately going submissive, tilting his head to the side showing his neck and throat as good as possible in his position. The last thing he wants now is an angry Taekwoon due to his snarky comments. Pretty aware of the short temper the devil has. Sometimes some worse things happen due to his temper. So better be submissive. No risks. That's his motto. He also is pretty aware of the fact that Taekwoon loves his neck, throat and collarbones… and another spot he hates thinking about it. If he can use this he will try to manipulate the Cherub. One of the first things Taekwoon did was ordering and buying a bloody red collar with his emblem on it for Hongbin. “I´m sorry for being rude Master. Please i-” cut off by a finger on his lips he went silent. Small whines the only noise leaving his lips now. “Shhh” the devil sucking softly on his pulse careful to not leaving marks yet. A lustful moan follows. No Hand on the window anymore but both on the Nephilims body. Under his shirt, lifting it up a bit. Caress him. Teasing him. Fingers petting him like feathers. Stroking along his tiny abs. Making him feel so good. He never noticed how much he needed Taekwoon touching him until he started it. His Hands still by himself starting to shake. Not only he wants to be touched, he want to touch his master too. “I'll take this as a compliment little rabbit~.” He finally speaks again. Voice so soft. Soft and sweet. Like honey. Luring the flies in just to let them die on him. Hongbin loves honey and he died a million times already. Wandering hands everywhere on his body sparing the spots Hongbin just wants them the most. He is going mad if he can´t touch Taekwoon soon. “Stop apologizing so much. I let Hyuk speaking much more rude to me in private so you don´t need to worry my beautiful little rabbit~”

A snort from the Nephilim. “I would love i could say that- Aaaaah… Hyuk is just a demon brat- Aaah Master please... He should respect you more but as a Bastard- Gnaaaah please, please, please.” During his talking Taekwoons hand where wandering slowly along his chest, finding his nipples. When he called himself a Bastard again, Taekwoon squeezed on them. “I told you to stop calling yourself that!” Hongbin hears a warning even when Taekwoons voice never left the soft voice range.  
“Sorry. I’m sorry! I’ll try” it sounds pretty unconfident. “Old habits die hard.” he mumbles then a sharp gasp following. Taekwoon never stopped teasing him on his nipples but he only uses one hand for it anymore. The other hand came up to his throat grip tightening more and more. Hongbin noticed he probably gave the wrong answer. He could feel sharp teeth along his neck. Feeling fear and pleasure coming up at the same time. Just like in the old days. Where he was afraid of the consequences. Where he couldn't tell what would happen next. Meanwhile it became thrilling. Taekwoon doesn't intent to hurt him but sometimes he still reacts without thinking. “Listen little rabbit. You are mine! No one not even you have the right to insult you like that. If someone calls you that than only me… GET THAT!” He didn´t plan to get angry at Hongbin but his anxiety about his self confidence really makes him mad sometimes. The anger in his voice is clear to hear. Did he just snarl at the last words? Damn he realises that even his teeth came out. He didn´t even noticed how hard he pressed their bodies together and how tighten his grip got. For a few seconds he isn´t sure if Hongbin is quivering now  because of pleasure or fear. He immediately starts to worry. Thinking about that is still hitting him after all that years now. He, the devil starts to worry hurting someone. Really what is that Nephilim doing to him?  
He is about to say something again, wants to apologize for his little outburst. When he hears a small moan between the submissive whimpers from Hongbin. Then he realises… he forgot… choking. Hongbin developed a liking about being manhandled and rough sex over the time. Probably to survive easier in the early days. Watching back Taekwoon is actually really sorry about a lot of things he did. So he tries to be more gently from time to time. Showing that he isn't just the Monster everyone sees in him. “I promise… i´ll be good my king. I’ll try harder. I’m sorry. Please.” That seriously cleared Taekwoons mind in seconds. He almost cringes hearing Hongbin addressing him like that. So it wasn't just pleasuring shivers. He feels really bad now. Even if Hongbin sounded so wonderful wrecked.  
“Don't… Don't.” he muffles into his Nephilims hair. It smells good. “No i’m sorry little rabbit. You… just drive me crazy sometimes.” Taekwoon loses the grip around his throat during speaking. Letting his hand stroke feathery about the irritated skin. “I’m sorry. Let me make you feel good again.” One Hand at Hongbins hip holding him tight. Taekwoon starts lightly grinding into him. Another moan. A louder one. “Master” that sounded so desperate “please, please i beg you.”

“Please what little rabbit?” back to teasing. He knows what the Nephilim wants so bad. “Let me touch you please.” Hongbin really doesn´t care about how desperate and wrecked he sounds. All he wanted is finally being able to touch Taekwoons body. To feel him too. Hongbin is a whining and moaning mess in his arms. Taekwoon loves it. He barely did anything and the Nephilim melts in his touch. Pressing their hips a bit stronger together with both hands now he ignores the wish instead picking at Hongbins T-shirt. “I think we should first start with getting rid of your remaining clothes shouldn't we.” It´s not a question and Hongbin follows quick with disposing his T-shirt. At the same time  Taekwoon started unbuttoning the Nephilims jeans. Shoving jeans and boxers down at once, letting Hongbin kicking it off together with his socks. Then Hongbin found himself turned around his nacked back pressed against cold glass. He squeaks. His body is so hot, there is a light amount of damp surrounding his outlines at the window. He whimpers getting himself used to the feel of cold glass touching his skin. They did it so often at this place but Hongbin still feels strange being exposed like this. He knows no one could watch him, it´s too high but he also is pretty aware of the fact that Taekwoon would fuck him against any window. Not caring about high or exposing his body. That thought giving him a thrilled feeling. Taekwoon moves his wings again, folding them on his back. One pair after another. Let his eyes slowly wandering over the view he has now. The sunlight still shimmering on the horizon covering the Nephilims body in an soft golden glow. Hongbin thinks he will never get used to the devil strange gaze looking at him like that. Almost admiring. He squirms and is about to cover himself even if it´s useless. “Don´t little rabbit.” Taekwoon is catching Hongbins hands with his. Fixing them against the glass. “You look so beautiful.” pressing his lips on Hongbins before he can say anything else because he only would deny it. Softly but demanding. Licking over them, forcing them to open. Hongbin gladly obeys. Pressing their bodys together. Grinding into each other again. Softly. Sometimes Hongbin wonders how the personificated evil can be so soft and caring. Taekwoon is indeed careful not to hurt the Nephilim with his jeans. Hongbin at the moment can only moan in Taekwoons kisses. Letting him explore and play with his tongue. He almost forgets to breathe. Feeling so vulnerable yet so good. He wants to be good so bad. Good for his king. They are staying like that for a moment. Just kissing. Until Taekwoon end it by letting his hands go and pushing himself back to give back some room. Hongbin first wants to complain, getting cut of from his pleasure like this when he feels Taekwoons lips along his shoulder and throat. Leaving wet and stronger kisses there. Hands wandering like spiders along his body. Only letting him moan even more. He dares not to move his hands where Taekwoon left them. Trailing his tongue way down to the Nephilims collarbones he let his long teeth scratching along Hongbins throat before he decides to shift them back. He doesn´t want to use them yet. The throat is another spot Hongbin is pretty sensitiv.

Damn Hongbin feels so good. All the teasing worked him up pretty well. He feels like he took some drugs. His mind is jelly. Taekwoon makes sure to leave some marks this time along. Trailing along the collarbones. Hongbin wishes this never ends. He feels so incredible good. His back is arching as Taekwoon burns another mark into his skin with his lips. He love marking what belongs to him and Hongbin loves to be marked. Sweet noises leaving the Nephilims lips who seems unable do decide if he should whine, moan or already start to beg. Taekwoon wants more. Want to hear this beautiful noises all day and night.Hongbins whole body is quivering. Having hands everywhere but never where he wants them. Waves of pleasure rocking through his body. Letting him feel hotter and hotter. Already overwhelmed by the pleasure and Taekwoon only started the game for real. How is he gonna survive this. He could come right here and now.He was so hard and damn he was pretty sure he was wet as well. He makes the mistake to risk a view at Taekwoons body. Let his eyes wandering up and down. The bulge clearly visible in Taekwoons jeans. It must start to hurt him too. Hongbin hates him for still having so much self control but he knows that it´s because of him and that thoughts are turning him on even more. More than he wanted because Fuck he really didn´t need much anymore. Taekwoon using his tongue to leave a hot trail along the marks on the collarbone he just created. Wet and hot. Hongbins mind is about to go blank. Taekwoon started sucking on his pulse, hands stroking around his nipples and Hongbins back arches again. Moaning loudly, shameless. “Worked up already little rabbit? I didn´t even start for real~” a sly smile hushing over the devils lips when he licks about the fresh mark he just created. Before Hongbin can respond Taekwoon grinds his hips into him again. Harder but still careful. A sharp breath. His head hits the glass as he throws it back as a reflex. His legs starts to shake. If this goes on he comes untouched. “Master, aaaaah Master please.” the whole sentence a long moan. Taekwoon of course noticed the Nephilims eyes wandering and smirks. He stops everything he was doing to catch the Nephilims gaze. Bringing their faces together. Lips touching lips again. Never letting Hongbin out of his gaze who thought he might die under that predatory stare. But he could never escape that heavy stare. It´s not frightening in the end, it´s full of lust and promises. “May i guess you would love to lend me a hand getting rid of my clothes little rabbit?” A quiet whimper. “Hmmm didn't hear you little rabbit~” he licks softly over Hongbins lips. “Yes Master.” a whisper between lips. “Then go on.” he gives him the space he need. Hongbin knows exactly what is coming. Taekwoon can be manipulative as fuck but Hongbin learned a lot during their time they went together. For example he knows how much his king loves to see him kneeling on front of him. So he does. Getting on his knees slowly. Giving Taekwoon what he want without needing an order. Reaching out to unbutton the devils jeans. Shoving it down slowly, then looking up with puppy eyes, waiting, hands not touching Taekwoon anymore. Looking down that way, seeing him kneeing is indeed a view Taekwoon never gets enough. He reminds him of a cute little puppy waiting for orders. Maybe he should think about a new nickname for his little rabbit. He smirks at that thought.

Taekwoon kicks his jeans away, never leaving Hongbin out of his gaze. “Go on” he gestures down with his head “don´t use your hands.” With his teeth Hongbin is back on Taekwoons boxer. Nibbling at his length through the fabric. Trailing his way up to the wristband to take it between his teeth, pushing the boxer down. Inhaling the sweet noises Taekwoon rewards him with. When he is done he is waiting again waiting for Taekwoon to get rid of his boxer while caught in the heavy stare the devil gives him when he looked up again. He can feel a hand in his hair. Massaging his scalp gently. Hongbin leans in a bit and close his eyes. Moaning quietly, thinking about what could happen next. “Look at you my good little rabbit. So beautiful. So good.” Hongbin is about to die from embarrassment even if he loves being praised so much. He would never say that out loud. His cheeks went pink but he shamelessly moans further. “You look more like a cute puppy now than a rabbit you know that, don't you? I should give you a little reward shouldn't i?” A louder moaning. Softly petting his hair Taekwoon decides something. “I allow you to play a bit little rabbit but you will only use your mouth again. I tell you when it's enough.” Hongbin thinks he didn't hear right. Blinking slowly up to him. Taekwoon is slyly smiling back. “Go on, enjoy it little rabbit.” Hongbin is pretty sure there is a catch in that action but he decides not to care about it now. Starting to lick around the cock and at the balls. Going on slowly sliding his tongue along the cock. Leaving wet trails. Giving kitten licks. Motivated by the little moans, coming from Taekwoon, the tighter grip at his hair and no stop signal till know he wraps his lips around the tip. Tasting Taekwoon. Licking up some precome. Taekwoons breath is coming sharper. As much as he likes the view and Hongbins talented tongue he soon stops it. He let him suck two/ three times when he tugged on his hair. “Get up.” his voice got a bit lower Hongbin noticed. A good sign. He obeys without complaining. Leaning against the glass and shivering under Taekwoons heavy predatory gaze again. Eyes wandering down to his mouth as he notices that the devil is purring and licking at his lips. The teeth are out! Long and sharp like needles. Perlmutt white. Not the kind of teeth you need to bite into flesh to rip it out. More the kind of teeth a snake uses to inject it´s deadly poison. Inhaling some breath is all Hongbin can do then Taekwoon has his teeth already on his neck, nibbling along his shoulder leaving some lightly bloody red marks, cutting little wounds along his throat and licking up the blood, trailing down searching his nipples. Biting down around them. Not too deep but deep enough to let it him feel some pain. In a few minutes Hongbin is back being a mess. Moaning full of lust and pleasure. Until his cock starts to hurt again. “I beg you please.” He can't anymore, he can't. the devil wants him to beg so he would. “I beg you.” he sobs. Taekwoons is holding him close, tongue is trailing around his nipples. Circling around them. Cocks are rubbing together. Teeth scratching against his skin, which goes slightly red from the rougher treatment. He stops. “What do you want little rabbit.” Against his hot irritated skin Taekwoons breath feels almost cold. Heavy shivers running down his spine. Hongbin can feel his precome dropping. “You are so good little rabbit tell me what you want.” damn that devils sweet alluring voice.

  
“Please fuck me, touch me. Please, please i beg you.” he sobs. Sounding so wonderful wrecked and desperate that Taekwoon decides to give in. He turns him around once again. Face against the glass. He barely has time to protect it with his hands as Taekwoon turns him around. But Hongbin really gives a fuck about the view now. All he want is to feel Taekwoon inside. His hot breath turns the glass milky around his face. Taekwoon would lie if he denies how much he loves to watch his Nephilim squirming under his touch like that. Having him at his mercy. Begging, whining, moaning, screaming. Losing control over everything. Hongbin is good at having himself under control. Even now. Being submissive and pliant. Taking orders so well. He wants him to lose control so bad. It´s a luring thought but… No not today. There is only one last thing he wants from Hongbin today.  
He goes on. Touching him slowly. Torturing him with soft touches. Grinding at his ass. Making the Nephilim a shivering begging mess.

One hand slowly glide down along his spine. Like a feather. Watching the Goosebumps wandering over the Nephilims body. Inhaling the shivers rocking through him with every touch. Starting to whisper little praises. Because he still wants something from his Nephilim and he knows it's the part the other hates the most. Releasing his wings! Hongbin had his his eyes closed. Pressing his head forcefully against the window. “Please Master please stop teasing.” his voice breaks.He needs to concentrate with every last brain cell which is still left. He just want to come, want to be allowed having some release. But there were no orders so he holds back even if he is about to combust. Also he knows, he knows that for Taekwoon an important fact is missing. Hongbin hoped so much he would spare him this time. But even in a -for the devil- gently situations like this he would insist it. So cruel. “You know what i want little rabbit.” the stroking stops the grinding not and Taekwoon had his hand placed between his shoulders. Hongbin starts sobbing. “Master, please, please Master don't.” He can feel Taekwoons nails coming out. “Hongbin…” no nickname anymore. That's a clear warning even if the voice is still so soft and caring. No discussion about that. If he needs to obey for real than better now. Hongbin scratches with his fingernails along the glass. Tears falling when he materialises the part of his body he hates the most. His wings. They are so false. So… so wrong. They make him feel a mistake. A Bastard. Like he is. “Shhh my dear little rabbit. Don´t you cry. You have no idea how beautiful they are.” The hand is gone. Replaced with lips. Kissing along his spine to the point where his wings meet his skin. There are his Neck and throat. There are his nipples and… this spot. Hongbins main weak spots the devil knows exactly to trigger. Beautiful long fingers finding soft feathers. Spidering along his wings. Taekwoon starts sucking at the skin where the wings are fused into Hongins body. Ignoring how his teeth cutting slightly into the skin making it bleed. “Master!” the Nephilim shouts. “Please. Master please! Fuck me!” Hongbin is sobbing, tears running from pain and pleasure.

Taekwoon is licking over the cutting wounds, thinking about where he put the lube bottle, trailing his fingers down to check how wet Hongbin already is. Kinda surprised to feel a slick wet trail running down along Hongbins quivering tights. There is a thought running through his mind and he let his finger circling around the entrance. Earning him a desperate loud beautiful moan. It feels very wet. Too wet and a bit… too loose. The fact is THIS wet would mean... “Little rabbit…” there was something in these words that made Hongbins eyes going wide. He totally forgot that he had already a little bit fun on his own before Taekwoon came home. He didn´t thought about consequences at that time because he didn't thought the devil would come home this early. Cursing himself he tries not to give into some angsty feelings coming up. How is he going to avoid the wrong temper from his king now. In a situation like that where he isn´t able to think clearly anymore. Tears forming in his eyes. “Did you missed me that much little rabbit?” A devoted “forgive me” from the crying Nephilim is the only answer he gets and Taekwoon ignores it. In the end the devil can't deny his nature and playing with someone's mind and emotions is just too amusing. “So eager.” trailing his finger up and down along Hongbins ass. Letting him wait a few minutes. Just teasing around his hole a tight grip around his hip. Hongbin can only try to form apologizing words between his lustful moanings. To calm. Taekwoon is too calm about this and it gives Hongbin the creeps. He starts quivering so hard that not just his body, even his wings start to shiver and between his sobbing submissive whimpers and word like “forgive me” are leaving his mouth. He has no idea what Taekwoon is now up to and the thrill goes straight through his cock. It hurts so much now. “Relax little rabbit, relax i’m not mad, shhh, relax. Let me give you what you want so much.” Taekwoon starts sucking again at his sweet spot on the back and once Hongbin starts to calm down he pushes two fingers at once into him. Hongbin screams into his tears. Wings spreading wide in reflex. Hip about to grind into Taekwoons fingers but unable to move due to Taekwoons iron grip. Fingernails scratching forcefully over glass. Even if he is still loose from fingering himself before it still burns and hurt a bit more than he thought. The only thing he is able to to at the moment is crying and trying not to give in his orgasm. He has no idea how he handled it until now. When Taekwoon has him stretched up so far and finally shoves in his cock Hongbin screams again. Hot tears running down his cheeks. Taekwoon doesn´t spend long time on waiting and teasing this time. He soon sets up a pretty fast speed. He tries his best not showing it but he too is on the edge. Pressing Hongbin further against the glass with every forceful trust. The Nephilim is about having a blackout. Not able to touch himself, needing his hands to support him against the glass but his cock pressed against the cold glass red, swollen, twitching if possible and hurting. It´s rubbing against the surface with every trust and Fuck he could go insane right here and now. Taekwoon doesn't seem to make a move giving him any release. Hands on his hips holding him in a very tight grip. As he can feel his orgasm slowly building up he understands what the Cherub is up to. The thought of coming untouched is turning him up even more. Going straight to his cock. He will lose control pretty soon.

“Master… i-.” it´s more a whisper and his voice breaks due to the next sharp trust from Taekwoon. A cried whisper but Taekwoon heard it. He moves his hands. Brings them up to the Nephilims wings once again.  
“Come little rabbit.” and with that he strokes forceful along them. Making them tug at Hongbins back. Black. His mind goes blank. All he sees is black. Eyes rolling up. Head thrown back. Shouting the devil's name.  
It hits him so hard. Pleasuring waves rocking through his body. Leaving a mess against the glass. He doesn't even get it when Taekwoon loses it too. Coming inside him. Taekwoon smiles. So the Nephilim lost control after all. Shouting his name. He whispers praises in his ear as long as he rides Hongbin through their orgasms. Until they are both overstimulated. Then he slowly pulls out of Hongbins kissing him along his spine again. Catching him from falling. Holding him in a thigh but comforting grip. Lifting him up bride style. Kissing that soft pink lips again. Still mumbling praises while helping him to relax, comforting him and carrying him to the bath. Letting him curl against his chest. Catching up his breath. Wings vanishing. He still slightly quivers.

 

Later when Taekwoon left the bath, while closing the door he let his gaze wander once again over his sleepy and done Nephilim and a very quiet “I love you” is leaving the devil's lips as he smiles. Wandering off to prepare the bedroom. Feeling vulnerable and he is glad no one sees him like that.

Taekwoon almost forced him to lay next to him, cuddling him, holding him tight to his body. Arms around his chest. After all their time Hongbin still isn´t used to that. To a real nice and caring side from the devil. It still scares him, making him suspicious, waiting for the punishing part, because there never was just a nice Taekwoon. There was always a shadow. After a few minutes laying close to Taekwoon he starts to talk. “I’m a failure am i master? Couldn't control me at the end and had fun on my own without you asking.” his voice is still shaking and husky but he really sounds ashamed. “Can i ask your forgiveness?” avoiding eye contact holding his breath. When Taekwoon moves he starts shaking again, waiting for the judgement but instead Taekwoon holds him even tighter to his body. Shaking his head in disbelief. It hurts him. It actually really affects and hurts him seeing his Nephilim like that. He did so many things wrong. Damn his heart, damn his fucking feelings. “Shut up little rabbit.” He buries his head in Hongbins hair. “You did nothing wrong. Nothing.” start to comfort the shaking body again. Petting him. “I'm the one who should say sorry.” he mumbles in curled bluish-gray hair, then he gently forces the Nephilim to face him again. Softly kissing away a single tear. Hongbin tries not to show it but there is some fear in his eyes. “You are fine, you are good. Shhh.” Taekwoon leans in “Now stop blaming yourself and kiss me.” Soft and demanding. Alluring and like sweet honey. How could he not obey this voicel and so Hongbin kisses him.

 


End file.
